Trust Is Hard To Give
by xXKatie109Xx
Summary: Kakashi harms Sakura both mentally and physically. Will Sakura tell someone? If she does how will she react? Rated for creepiness and meaness. Vacation Time
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Just Training?

Author's note: This is my third fanfiction story. I normally dont like flames but I want some this time!

"AHH KAKASHI IS LATE AGAIN!" Naruto screamed. "Shut up loser."

"Nani? What did you say teme?" Naruto asked dumbly

"He called you a loser and told you to shut up before I could." Sakura said sarcastically.

"Sakura-chan that is so mean!" He squealed. "No really?" She said again sarcastically

"Yo." Kakashi said

"Late." Sakura told him "Dont need to hear excuses just need you to explain one thing Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said

"And what that Sakura?" kakashi asked almost scared at what she would do to him.

"What are we doing today?Is it soloed? Is it a test where I can kill them both for arguing over obvious questions and being deaf? Or is it a mission.?"

Sakura asked Kakashi sighed thankfully,"Well we are doing tree climbing excersises once again, but with a new twist!" He sounded happy.

"Cool I'll beat all of you! Haha!" Naruto squealed.

"Follow me."

They entered a clearing with 3 trees.

"Alright Naruto you go first. It is pretty simple once you get the hang of it. Just climb this tree without using your hands,but concintrate. I'll be walking with you so stay focused cause I'll try to break it. Get it?"

"YEAH I GET IT NOW LETS GO!" Naruto yelled

The three sighed. 'He doesnt get it.'

"Um Kakashi?" Naruto asked. "Yes Naruto?" He replied. "Can you explain it one more time?" He asked. They all anime style sweat-dropped

After another explanation Naruto was walking up the tree.

"This is too easy." Naruto said. "Hey Naruto free ramen!" "WHAT WHERE?" Naruto started looking up and down. Down? He started falling

He hit the ground hard. "OWWWWIE!" He squeaked. "Thats a record Naruto. Your first time you did this you got up 3 feet. Now today you got up 3 feet and 6 inches." Kakashi said sarcasticastically. Naruto hmpfed. Kakashi sighed "Sasuke next." Sasuke started walking up the tree. but as soon as he got up 20 feet Kakashi transformed into Itachi. Sasuke glared and lost balance and fell on his feet. "Damnit." He muttered

"Alright Sakura, show them how its done." He said. 'This might be tricky' Both of them thought.

She started walking. Kakashi kept saying 'youre weak too slow or calling her names like Pinky or the famous forehead girl.' Even though he was trying to make her fall on perpose. It still hurt her that he said that.

She kept going trying to tune him out. 'Crap he turned into Sasuke!' She thought nervously she looked forward.

"Sakura I love you! Look at me!" "I love you go out with me!" "I cant stop thinking about you!"

He asked her seductivly. No response.

Meanwhile Naruto was scared for Both of them. "Ne Sasuke-teme? Dont you think hes going a little too far? I mean that was actually mean for him to call her those and now hes transformed into you! Hes sounds desperate though!"

Naruto was shaking cause Sakura wasnt taking this as a joke. She was taking this personally as Sasuke or Naruto or anybody Kakashi knew would.

"Maybe shes tuning him out or ready to kill him-OH SHIT IS HE WALKING BEHIND HER? Shit. This is the end of Hatake Kakashi," Sasuke said

They were already 30 feet up. And Kakashi was walking behind sakura. Sending shivers down her spine.

'he wouldnt he wouldnt dare touch me. Would he?' She thought scared

Just then Kakashi had his head resting on her shoulder scaring her even more. He knew this but kept on going. He whispered into her ear seductivly "Comeon Sakura, lets play alittle it wouldnt hurt much." That drew the line Sakura took two kunai out. She screamed "Leave me alone!" She tired to stab Kakashi in the neck but failed. He grabbed her hand and pushed her against the tree.

"You cant attack your dear sensei would you my little cherry blossom?" We whispered (Note Sasuke and Naruto couldnt see anymore.)

"She tired to scream but he covered her mouth tell anyone and they get it." He pointed with his kunai towards Sasuke and Naruto.

He released her and said "Lets go home trainings over." With that he jumped down.

She was almost in tears but held them back. What was wrong with him today? He scared the living shit out of her.

Kakashi appeared on the ground. "Trainings over.all of you need to practice more. Especially Naruto. Dismissed." He disappeared

"W-what happend?" Naruto asked Sasuke . He was shocked as well. Just then Sakura walked down the visible part of the tree.

"Sakura-chan! Are you ok?" Naruto asked worriedly. She nodded "Im fine Naruto."

Sasuke butted in. "No your not. You are as pale as death itself and look like your ready to cry. What happened." He demmanded

She shook her head."I swear guys Im fine nothing happend." She left after that.

"Kakashi is so dead." Naruto said

Both of them went to see Kakashi.

Oh whats gonna happen? R and R


	2. What Happend

Chapter 2-What Happend?

Author's note: Ok whoever sent me flames Im sorry you didnt like it but if you dont like it go jump off a clif and stop nagging me, your really _really_

annoying me! NO MORE FLAMING OR I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN! Please enjoy.

'How could he? I trusted him? What was wrong with him? Great now I cannot even sleep.' Sakura said as she got out of bed and got dressed again. She was too scared to even sleep. She changed into a black tank top and black shorts. She put on a black choker with a dimond in the middle and had put red sleves on her arms. (A:N/ Its kind of like the things Sasuke wears only instead of white they are red. If you dont get it try to imagine it) She was definatly not going to get sleep tonight. So she went out to train. It was only 11:00 PM at night no one would bother her. Right?

She got her kunais shuriken holsters and keys and darted out the door. (yes she locked it first.)

She got some worried glances from people in the stores but decided not to talk to them. When she got near the Ichiraku noodle shop she looked in and saw Sasuke and Naruto along with Ino and Hinata eating. Who eats this late? She looked closer only to find Hinata staring at her. Hinata was so shocked the way she dressed that Hinata dropped her glass and screamed "WHAT THE HELL SAKURA!" Hinata screamed really loud. Sakura stopped and stared in disbeleif. She blew her cover. "Oh HI Sakura are you wearing black?" Naruto asked disbeliving.

Sakura nodded. "God Sakura you actually look creppy but so goregous! I didnt even know you wore let alone own something that is black." Ino squealed. Sakura sighed. Her day was not going well at all. "Sakura are you ok?" Naruto asked. She just nodded and waved a goodbye

They all sat shocked except Hinata who was standing cleaning the glass up. "Ok that was strange. Oh here let me help you hinata." Ino said

Naruto also helped. Sasuke however paid and dashed off. "What is with those two today? Everything has gone crazy!"

"W-what do you mean Naruto?" Hinata asked. Naruto simply told them the story. They both looked shocked. "Well did you guys talk to Kakashi?" Ino asked Naruto nodded. "He said he had no idea what was wrong with her. He also said that he gave up when she was 65 feet up. And he also said that he did not see anything wrong with her. That she tuned him out. " Ino nodded. "Um well I guess it might be just an akward phase. If she acts all depressed come tell me or Hinata or hell even Tenten or Temari! We will figure it out." And with that the girls left.

Naruto frowned. "Sakura-chan..."

"Where the hell is she?" Sasuke asked himself outloud. After 5 minutes of searching he found her, she was training. And brutally mind you.

Her knuckles were bleeding and she was pale. Sasuke watched her hoping that he'd figure out what was wrong with her. Then the almighty god answered her prayer and it downpoured. Sasuke was annoyed by the rain but stayed because Sakura stayed. She was still training. she then started mumbling something. Sasuke leaned closer in and tried harder to listen. He only got a couple worlds from her. "Stupid... ... ... Sensei... trust... . . . . . . . . touching me will he threatining sasuke and naruto will he! No never again. I'll get stronger and I'll protect Sasuke and naruto when need be from Sensei. I will. I must!" Sakura said pounding the tree. She was soaking wet and here she was saying that Kakashi had touched her and threatend Sasuke and Naruto if she told. Boy Sasuke was smart! I bet even Naruto couldnt put that together. Of course he probly cannot even put two and two together.

She trained for another half an hour. And sasuke was getting tired and worried. Secertly he had liked Sakura since those days in the academy but he would never tell anyone that. She started panting hard. Well of course she was soaking wet from head to toe. And she was training!

She fell on her knees panting badly. She was shaking as memories from yesterdays training flushed back into her train of thoughts.

Flashback-

_Just then Kakashi had his head resting on her shoulder scaring her even more. He knew this but kept on going. He whispered into her ear seductivly "Come on Sakura, lets play a little it wouldnt hurt ,much." That drew the line Sakura took two kunai out. She screamed "Leave me alone!" She tired to stab Kakashi in the neck but failed. He grabbed her hand and pushed her against the tree._

_"You cant attack your dear sensei would you my little cherry blossom?" He whispered (Note Sasuke and Naruto couldnt see anymore.)_

_She tired to scream but he covered her mouth" tell anyone and they get it." He pointed with his kunai towards Sasuke and Naruto._

_He released her and said "Lets go home trainings over." With that he jumped down._

_She was almost in tears but held them back. What was wrong with him today? He scared the living shit out of her._

_Kakashi appeared on the ground. "Trainings over.all of you need to practice more. Especially Naruto. Dismissed." He disappeared_

_"W-what happend?" Naruto asked Sasuke . He was shocked as well. Just then Sakura walked down the visible part of the tree._

_"Sakura-chan! Are you ok?" Naruto asked worriedly. She nodded "Im fine Naruto."_

_End of flashback._

Sasuke knew she was thinking about what problely happend yesterday and decided to jump down.

"Ya know I think that was the stupidest thing you've ever done." Sasuke said as he pointed to her knuckles. She sniffled. He continued "..but for a brave reason at that." She gasped silently. "I..uh.um I have to go. Bye." She got up holding her hands and walked. Sasuke touched her shoulder.

Sakura shivered and gasped.

_Small flashback._

"Come on Sakura, lets play it wouldnt hurt much."

_End Flashback._

She darted took a kunai out without thinking and tried to stab Sasuke in the neck. With his quick reflexes he shoved the kunai out of her hands and pushed her towards the tree to stop her from hurting him or herself. She started crying "Please dont hurt me!" She begged. Sasuke gasped silently.

He looked into her eyes. Scared hurt saddness and the most out of all of them, fear. He losened his grip on her. "Sakura whats going on?" He asked trying not to statle the emotional recked up teamate. She shook her head. "Nothing." He sighed he was not very good at comforting skills.

'Damn. Of all the things I need right now it just had to be a social skill!' Sasuke thought. He saw Sakura shaking badly now.

"Sakura please I only want to help you. Did Kakashi touch you?" He asked. He kind of felt akward but it was for Sakuras sake. He waited for a response. She nodded her head and cried harder. "Im so sorry Sasuke-kun! I tried to stop him, but he was too strong!" She sobbed out.

Sasuke did the only thing he could possibly think of. He let go of her hands and held on to Sakura in a tight embrace.

She silently gasped. "Its alright sakura its not your fault. He wont hurt you anymore I promise." He held onto her until she collasped. He smirked. He got out his cell-phone went through his names until he reached the name 'Baka' (Yes its Naruto for all the dumbasses who did not relize it!) He selected it and the phone started ringing.

"Hm... .. Sasuke what the fuck do you want?" Naruto yelled at him grumbling. He called Naruto at 4 in the morning! (ok yeah I know it was a time frame skip. Deal with it) "You want to know why Sakura was all teary eyed after training?" He said. Naruto shot up from his bed.

"Yeah go on." He replied. "Cant just come by the old cherry blossom tree .Thats in between the forest and our training area." "k. Bye."

"Bye." And with that they both turned off their cell phones. Sasuke looked at Sakura. She was really pale had bloody knuckles and had a tear-stained face. She also had bags under her eyes. 'I now have just added you to my list Kakashi.' Sasuke thought as he looked back down at the unconcious girl.

**End of Chapter 2 I hope you like it! Please read and review. No flames and this was very mushy to me. I think this is going to be the best story I have ever writen, but I still cant figure out what to do with Kakashi in the story. E mail me if you have any ideas! I will gladly except them. And if you did not know Ino is still fawning over Sasuke Hinata still likes Naruto. Tenten does like Neji but only as a friend. Lee still loves Sakura and Tsunade is training Sakura. Thank You!**


	3. Kakashis Dead and Lees Rage!

Chapter 3- Kakashi's Death. And Lee's Rage!

Authors note: I am really sorry if I have not updated in a while. I just got back from vacation and had to get ready for school and my moms part of my schools PTA so she had to help which means i have to help.

Disclaimer: Dont own Naruto. I have coped with it.

Naruto jumped out of his bed really fast. 'Gotta get to Sakura-channn!' Naruto was mentally kicking himself for being slow. He got dressed and dashed out the door.

While running he ran into Lee who was running with Neji. (Lee most likely dragged Neji into it.) "Hello Naruto-kun!" Lee saluted. Naruto panted. "Whats wrong?" Neji asked

"I got to get -pant- to Sasuke -pant- Sakura -pant- in -pant- trouble -pant-" Naruto panted out and dashed off again. Neji and Lee gasped and dashed off also. Concerned for the pink-haired ninja. (ok Neji most likely went to yell at Sasuke)

When they got there they saw Sakura sleeping and looked horrible...'Must have trained' naruto thought. Sasuke was alert and completely awaked. He also had a death glare and a dark arua coming from him. (Kakashi is so dead! Hence the name of the story!)

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled and hopped over there in a panicked hurry.

"Sakura-san!" Lee also yelled and jumped off the tree they were on.

Neji didnt feel like yelling out someones name so he just jumped off the tree.

Sasuke simply looked at them.

"What happend to Sakura?" Neji asked the Uchiha. Ready to blame him for everything. (Thats just how most rivals are. Looking for flaws and screw-ups.)

Sasuke gritted his teeth together. "Kakashi is so dead Is all I have to say." Sasuke said. Naruto rolled his eyes. "You're gonna tell us or we go to Tsunade-baa-chan with this and Sakura-chan may not like that." Naruto demanded. "Fine." Sasuke explained the whole incident except for the part that he was stalking her.

neji gasped siently. he made handsigns "BYUKUGAN!" He searched her chakra system. "Well she seems fine. She healed herself but the flow of chakra is _dramaticly slower_ I think its putting too much stress on her thats why." Lee was silent and everyone noticed. "Hmm. What should we do?" Naruto asked. Neji shook jis head. "I could tell tsunade to give all the girls a vacation, but she would decline. If we asked for a Team 7 vacation, Kakashi would beg to come. Lets keep along the line of stress relieving vacation."

Neji had a good point. Lee stood up shocking the three (though they dont show it) " Lee what ur problem?" Naruto asked. "No one..." Lee said shaking angrly. "No one what?" Neji asked

"No one should have to fear their own Sensei. No one should be under this stress. No Man should ever hurt a woman! Kakashi will pay!" lee said now it was his turn for the angry arua to flow through him. Sasuke smirked "Now we're talking." "No Lee we cannot tell anyone." "Why not?" Lee asked confused

"Well because he did threaten Sakura Sasuke's and Naruto's life thats one. Two Sakura's condition could worsen if that happens. And three if we tell Tsunade... Sakura could get hurt by Kakashi then." Neji explained with a very good point.

Naruto gasped and shoot up. "i have a plan!" Neji smirked he knew Naruto could think. (lol.) "Well whats the plan then?"

"Well Sakura is Tsunade's apprentice... so what if we talk to her about the stress Sakura's going through with Training with both us and herself not to mention all the other stuff going on at the hospital... and ask to take all of us on a vacation.. And if she forces us to bring Kakashi.. then we will tell the girls... and Kurenai possibly for safety." naruto actually thought. he shocked the living shit out of lee and Sasuke. Neji nodded "I'm for anyone against?" "Nope" "No" "Alright then... Lee take Sakura home.She needs rest and watch over her... Sasuke Naruto and I will talk to the Hokage..." NAruto bumped in "Why cant I watch Sakura?" naruto asked.. "lee is best qualified... his Taijutsu will work well enough against the Sharigan.. and your on good terms with Tsunade." neji stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Ok then lets go" Sasuke said.

The three nodded and dashed off.

R and R please sorry it took so long! I decided to put a vacation in it to make it longer.


	4. A Vacation? Sakura's Life

Chapter 4- A Vacation?

Author's note... yeah sorry I've have been late on this crap but if u think its not then ok!

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto it is owned by HokashuriMushroom whatever his name is.

Lee went to Sakura's home which was actually big for the average home. He jumped through her balcony and opened the unlocked door

He placed her on her bed as she stirred, but she did not wake-up which could be a bad thing and a good thing at the same time. Lee held a grim expression on his face. He walked through her home... no not peaking through things. He found her home to be quite comfy looking yet still... it held a deathly arua. It had a spiral stair-case and a chandaler. (sp?) Her kitchen was modern and had black and white and stainless steel appliances. He had never ever been to Sakura's home. No one ever had.

At the main enterance we're pictures of what looked like her family... they were pale, had the same features as her... well minus the pink hair.

In all the pictures they were all young even Sakura. She looked no more than 8. She held a cheerful face as she always did... but now things have..

"Things have _indeed _changed." A female spoke. Lee turned around. it was Sakura she held a grim expression.

"Are you ok Sakura-san?" Lee asked. She simply nodded. She walked down the stairs.. " You want to know what I hate about this home,Lee-san?" She asked calm as a cucumber. Lee was shocked. No speechless.

Just then Naruto Neji and Sasuke walked through the doors. Naruto spoke up. "Tsunade said yes and to come in the morning. Oh Sakura-chan !Are you ok?" She nodded. "As i was saying would you like to know Lee?" She asked cooly He just nodded. She chuckled. "Absoulutly _everything._"

Lee gasped. The way she said it scared them it was cold dark and sad. "Why? Why would you hate such a beautiful home?" Lee asked. Everyone understood now. She sighed sadly. "Not everything in this home is beautiful, as it was a long time ago Lee. Things in this home changed in the years. Dust collected. Books were burned. Things were given away. And the loss was tragic.Follow me to understand.." She said darkly. She wa definatly moving.

They quickly followed her to a big library/meeting place... or what it used to be. The boys gasped at what they saw. On the floor on the stairs and on the tables and chairs were dried up blood and the place dead bodies were. At least a hundred outlined bodies were there.

"I should have been one of them." She spoke up. She was stronger then they thought. Even stronger than Sasuke.

Neji looked at it all and it sunk in hardly.'even when I look into those eyes... I saw happiness..but no it was just.. just a shell or mask of some-sort' Neji thought. He looked at her with pity and sympathy.

'It's like she never wanted us to know. Does she not trust us?'Naruto thought sadly

Sasuke... He was mad. 'All this time... and she was just like me... but I pushed her back, thinking she knew nothing.. like she would never understand me and my clans murder. And yet here I am. Completely wrong. She has it worse than me. Kami-sama of all the people why her? What the hell did she do in her life to deserve this? Agrh this is completely fucked up.'

(A/N Yes I know this is a little off timing here but go along with it)

**Looking back at me I see  
That I never really got it right  
I never stopped to think of you  
I'm always wrapped up in  
Things I cannnot win  
You are the antidote that gets me by  
Something strong  
Like a drug that gets me high**

What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold to you

And I'm sorry about all the lies  
Maybe in a different light  
You could see me stand on my own again  
Cause now i can see  
You were the antidote that got me by  
Something strong like a drug that got me high  
I never meant to be so cold

I never really wanted you to see  
The screwed up side of me that I keep  
Locked inside of me so deep  
It always seems to get to me  
I never really wanted you to go  
So many things you should have known  
I guess for me theres just no hope  
I never meant to be so cold

**_With Kakashi..._**

_**Kakashi walked through the forest quickly. He came to a cave. He stopped.**_

_**"Having fun Kakashi?" Kakashi spoke to ... the real Kakashi! "You'll never get away with this, Itachi" He spat. itachi (who was in the form of Kakashi ) smirked.**_

_**"Well, your students already beleive it, especially your beautiful student... what was her name again? Oh yes I beleive it was Sakura..haha I think I'll have much more fun with her now!"**_

_**And with that Itachi disappeared. Kakashi was shocked with worry for his favorite student. 'Sakura!' Kakashi thought.**_

With Sakura again

Sakura just looked at it all like it was normal.

"Sakura why didnt you tell us?" Naruto asked. She simply shrugged it off, "Did not want to tell you. In the words of Shikamaru, its too troublesome." She joked.

'They really dont have to know about this. And they shouldnt have, now they're gonna tell everyone about this, and if they do...' Sakura thought. She turned around to face them.

They all had sad faces. She sighed "I'am going to get some rest. Good Night." And with that she walked off. Leaving some shocked ninjas.

'I'll never forgive them.' Sakura thought as darkness took her over.

**The next morning...**

Sakura woke up at 6:00 AM. She remembered Naruto saying something about a meeting. She sighed another boring day.

She took a shower brushed her short pink locks and brushed her teeth. She changed into Black Dress (like the gennin one only black) it had her family's or should I say CLAN"S symbol on it.

she chose to wear her her white shorts underneath it. Kunais and shurikens pouches and some bandages on her right leg. With that she skipped breakfast and headed towards the Hokage's office.. they knew she was coming. but just incase she bumped into bright and Shining Team 10.

'Ahh good morning sakura-chan." Choji said happily.

"Hn." Was her reply. Ino was shocked "Geez Forehead girl your cranky today. Whats up?" "Nothing Ino-pig." Sakura said glaring at Ino for yelling. Ino was shocked beyound beleif.

Asuma was quite shocked as well 'Hmmm. It seems even the light of team 7 has her off-days' He sighed "well lets go. Tsunade-sama wanted to see us for a mission briefing." He said as they walked.

Sakura was definatly having an off day. 'They had better not have told anyone or I'll..' **'Or you'll what? Beat them with your insane strength? Or just annoy them to death. Oh I know! Maybe you can laugh them to death with your pathecticness!' **Inner Sakura degrated. 'Oh just please shut up' **'Oh come on!Your so pathectic! You think you can beat Kakashi-sensei when the time comes? And your little break-down yesterday really confirmed your weakness. Please at the rate your going you're gonna be seeing the clan sooner than ya think weakling.' **Inner Sakura spat coldly. Sakura simply sighed. She had given up on fighting the bitch in her head a long time ago.

For the next two minutes seemed like an eternity for Sakura. Inner Sakura just wouldnt quit! **'And ya know everyone had to protect you thats the reason your alive and their dead! And -'**

'Take it back' Sakura thought with venom almost hissing out of her mouth. **'What did you just say to me?'** inner Sakura asked. 'I said take it back! I am sick in tired of you bickering your and my head off! I'am done!' Sakura yelled in her head.

Meanwhile Ino just looked at Sakura with utter worry. 'What is up with her today? I have never seen her this bad before!' Ino was scared that her friend would stay this way.

When they got to the Tower everyone was there...even Kakashi (except it was actually Itachi but they dont know that.

Sakura held a tired and mad look. And they knew it. She sat by Naruto and Sasuke who simply looked at her with worry.

Tsunade was not in yet so everyone was talking and it was giving her a headache major! Just then Kakashi (once again which this is the last time ITS ITACHI NOT THE REAL KAKASHI)

walked towards them. Sakura still held the tired look but quickly got rid of the angry look. "Hello there." kakashi/itachi said. He got two "Hn." and a 'Hi' Sasuke and Naruto said hn while Sakura said Hi.

"So have you three been training?" He asked as if nothing was going on. Just then Lee and neji stopped their conversation with Kiba and Choji and both looked at each other with grim faces. Kiba and Choji looked to see what they were looking at and they were looking at the team 7. Kiba and Choji decided to drop it. "Hey lets go talk to naruto-kun" Lee sugested over protectivly.

They nodded. As they walked towards them Kakashi noticed them but ingorned them. "Have you guys been training?" He asked yet again.

"Yes."

"Duh."

"Hn." (We can all guess who said what.) Everyone stopped talking and noticed the three were being obviously rude to their sensei. Which was out of the ordinary. Normally they were nice and respectful, except Naruto and ocasionally Sasuke, but now Sakura? What in the world is going on?

just then Tsunade walked in "Alright maggots sit down and shut-up! I have an extra-important mission for all of you." Tsuande stated.

Everyone but Lee neji Sasuke and naruto looked curious,

"I need you guys to go on a vacation!" Tsunade stated happily.

Everyone gasped (except for the 4) They were utterly shocked. Sakura the most of all. She was the first to speak. "Whats the catch Tsunade?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

Tsunade was worried, never had she been this sad or angry. "Well I think for health reasons including yours that you all should go on a vacation and relax."

Everyone seemed happy...except Sakura. "Why what sort of _health _issues?" She asked... "The biggest problem with you sakura. STRESS" Tsunade stated Sakura gasped. "Stress? You've gotta be kidding me? The medic here need me!" Sakura panicked..She really didnt want to go...And she had more excuses than anyone else to go through. "Oh? Is that so? Well Shinuze will be taking over for you and as a medic ninja myself you need it. It can be alot of stress for us to have stressed out ninjas" Tsunade explained... "So are simply stating that we must go on a vacation because we are not menatlly strong enough to handle an invisable emotion.?" Sakura asked. She shocked the hell out of everyone. She was not in the mood to argue. But hell she would if she had to. Tsunade rolled her eyes. Her student was probaly the most stubborn ninja here.

"I am simply stating that a vacation is in need and what do you exactly mean Sakura by stress is an emotion?" She questioned. Sakura crossed her arms. " Stress is an emotion that mentally weak and inespirienced ninjas cannot handle. it is an emotion because you bring the stress upon yourself and situations which as a ninja you should handle calmly, no arguing no questions asked. But of course I am too only simply stating it." She said coldly. Tsunade looked flabergasted as did everyone else. Here is the Sakura Haruno taught by the Hokage head medic ninja and a Chunnin, refusing to go on a vacation? Even Neji isnt refusing!

'She is truely stubborn,but something is not right. She sounds like Sasuke...'Tsunade thought... "So you dont want to go Sakura?" Tsunade asked. "Thats what I am saying. Was I not loud enough?" Sakura hissed. "Alright then...everyone go home and pack. Be here tommarrow at 6 in the morning dismissed." She said "Sakura stay." She ordedered. everyone completely left in silence. They never thought of Sakura as a cold AND stubborn to the hokage.

When everyone left there was complete silence and it was uncomfortable to Tsunade.. Sakura however looked completely fine with it and would stand her ground.

Tsunade sighed "Whats up?" She asked. Sakura held an impassive face. "The ceiling." She stated. Tsunade sighed angirly. "Sakura! I cannot help you if you are going to be stubborn about this!"

"Hn." (Translation: I dont give a shit now leave me the fuck alone and go die in a rats hell) Tsunade growled. "SAKURA!IF YOU DONT GO I'LL STRIP YOU FROM YOUR RANKINGS!" She yelled.

(Just to let you know everyone was listening outside) She simply hn'ed her and left the room. Tsunade was teary eyed 'Whats gotten into her?'

As soon as Sakura left the room naruto asked her a dumb question. "Are you coming? Did you change your mind?" He asked happily. "No I did not. Yes I'll be going but that doesnt mean that i go for fun and relaxation Baka." And with that she left.

everyone was shocked. and Naruto had to admit he was a little hurt at her harsh words.

**Ohhh whats gonna happen? You'll find out soon enough! Please Read and Review! By the way in the begining of September i will completely halt every single one of my stories cause I am going on a vacation to Disney World. Sorry but I have been posting my chapters during my last vacation and my parents wont let me bring it this time!**


	5. Scared Shut

Chapter 5- Scared

Author's Note.- I am going to speed up all the stories up so I am starting a new one tommarow 7/22/2006

The Story will be called She's a Rebel Of Suna! Which I think will be a good story. its about what i think would happen if Sakura was originally with Suna and she was teamed up with Gaara and Temari for the exams because Kankuro's injured. It should be a good story and expect some people to enjoy it.

Please enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: Dont own Naruto but I wish i did.

Sakura walked home..'God I wish my friends would just get off my case once in a while!' Sakura thought. **'Yeah they should just shut up!'** Inner Sakura yelled. Sakura sighed 'If only you could do that once in a while too!' She thought.

When she got home she opened the door to her home. When she got to her stairs there was a knock on her door. 'GOD! LEAVE ME ALONE!' Sakura and Inner Sakura thought. She sighed and went to open the door. When she did, someone darted towards her quickly, giving her no time to react.

The mysterious figure pushed her to a wall. He spoke. "You told them didnt you?" He said. It was kakashi/itachi! Sakuras heart pounded fast.

She shook her head with fear. He had his hand over her mouth. He smirked. "Oh? So they just simply found out? Well I wont kill them..yet...so I'll just punish you instead." And with that they disappeared.

When they landed they were at a home.. Kakashis to be exact. And in his bedroom. Sakura was shaking with fear. '...' Was all she thought.

"So what do you think about my home? Humble isnt it?" He pointed out things to her. Some knives. A lock on both the windows and doors. Some straps on the bed. He grabbed her and pushed her onto the bed.

(Authors note: This does get graphic so if your under 12 be careful!)

He undressed her and himself. She shook scaredly. He touched her neck carefully. He whispered into her ear. " If anyone ever touches you..other than me. There will be hell to pay." He bite down on her neck. He pressed harder. He released dark chakra into her neck. it was kinda like the curse seal.

She screamed in pain. Then relaxed a bit. He smirked. He touched her womanhood. She was a little wet. He smirked. He went deep into her. One finger then two. And finally he stuck the third one in she screamed. At least she was a strong virgin. He finally decided to take her.

he went into her. He moaned in pleasure. 'Sooo tight' He thought. He spilled into her. As she cried.

He smirked. He was done here there was no more fun here.

Please R and R! I know it was short.


	6. Kakashi Kakashi? And Kakashi?

Chapter 6 - Kakashi! wait..Kakashi? And kakashi?

Authors Note! Weee. I am going to Disney World. And right after school starts.

Er..yeah enjoy the chapter. (how can I say that after what happend in the last chapter?)

Sakura was in pain. This cursey thingy was killing her! Literally! 'Gotta get over it. Now to find the nearest. OUCH!' Sakura winced in pain.

She was dressed again. And Itachi/Kakashi picked her up and darted out of the house.

(Note yes this is in the morning)

Sasuke Neji Lee and Naruto were pacing around frantically. Kakashi and Sakura were the only ones not there yet. And they were told to stay there.

Sasuke and sitting down moving every 5 minutes.

Neji was training and kept moving no matter what. Lee was sobbing uncontrolably.

And Naruto...was in a fetle position. Crying his eyes out. Everyone sat there worried and scared. They were acting EXTREMELY ODD!

Ino was the first to bring up the problem. "Do we need to give you four anti-depressions?" She asked. The shook their heads.

"We want to go look for Sakura..." Sasuke said. Ino gasped. She fell over on her side.

Just then Shinuze came up to them. "Ok lets get you guys going. kakashi said he and Sakura will meet you guys there. Sakura was teaching Kakashi a valuable lesson on porn." Shinuze finished laughing. She stopped when she got glares from four boys.

Naruto shook angirly. "Whe.re are...they?" He growled out. Shinuze gulped. "In the forest. Why? Hey WHERE DID THEY GO?" She screamed the boys were already gone.

Sakura was wincing in pain as he moved through the trees. 'What is he doing?Where are we going?' Sakura thought.

They came to a cave. It was huge. A good two houses big. She was plooped down infornt of a figure.

"What the? Who are you?" She screamed in confusion and fear. Kakashi/itachi spoke. "Well its your sensei.Sakura"

Just then smoke appeared and the Kakashi turned into Itachi Uchiha. She gasped. He smirked. He released Kakashi." Take her. I've had my fun." He said playfully. "Unless you want a _go_ at her." Kakashi got up and untied Sakura. she was injured so he took her as a priority.

Itachi's smile faded. "Aww your not going to fight me?" Itachi asked. "Whatever you have done to her is taking a deadly toll. She needs help. NOW." Kakashi said as Sakura fainted yet again.

Itachi smirked. "Well it looks like someone does care about people now."

kakashi dashed out. Itachi smirked. 'When she wakes up he'll know the tolls damage.' He thought.

Kakashi ran and ran. He was then knocked painfully down. Sakura was caught by Sasuke. Naruto was growling.

"what have you done to Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. Kakashi sighed. "No Naruto. You should ask me what Itachi did to Sakura. And I have no idea whats wrong with her. Maybe it has something to do with that mark on her neck." He said as he pointed to her.

Sasuke now understood. 'Hate me detest me. God he just begs for me to screw up. So Itachi took her away so I would blame Kakashi. getting rid of a Sharingan user.' He thought. "I DONT BELIEVE YOU!" Lee screamed. "But I do." Sasuke said.

"Itachi wanted another Sharingan user locked up. He also wanted to test naruto and I's trust in Kakashi." He stated

Neji nodded. "That sound more acurate. Lets get her to the hospital. You too Kakashi" Neji stated as he helped the man up.

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	7. Vacation Rocks!

Chapter 7-

Authors Note: Yeah I decided to end the story here. haha. I just needed to expand my life and get off of my ass and actually do stuff. ( i mean stuff that deals with not sitting and working.) So if you think I should write more stories let me know. If you're start to think i am becoming like Shikamaru also let me know.

Sakura woke up in the hospital. 'What the?' She noticed an IV in her and woah...Sasuke next to her...sleeping.

She mentally screamed 'Ahhhh! My dream come true!' She thought. **'Yippee...start a world novel on it if your so happy.' **inner sakura said sarcastically. Sakura rolled her eyes. "Ouch. My head hurts..." Sakura said. Sasuke woke up in a panic. "Sakura! You're alright!" Sasuke said enveloping her with a hug. Sakura gasped in pain. "Sorry sorry sorry!" Sasuke apologized. 'Someones a bit...well.. jumpy today.' Sakura thought looking at the panicking Sasuke.

Sakura patted his shoulder comfortably. "there...um..there.." She trailed off. Sasuke looked at her. "I will protect you from my brother next time Sakura. I promise. I will not let him hurt you again." Sasuke said angrily. Just then Tsunade walked in. "Well you should be back to your self by tommarrow and same with Kakashi. I just wish you would have told somebody before it gotten out of hand, Sakura." Sakura looked down ashamed.

Tsunade frowned. "But in the condition of the case neither would I. Although that does not matter anymore. So Sakura still up for that vacation?" Tsunade asked. Sakura looked up. "You have no idea." She stated Tsunade smiled. 'Back to normal I see.' Tsunade thought gratefully.

"Everyone will leave when you and your sensei are released." Sakura nodded. "And Sasuke...should watch over you seeing as how he was determined to watch over you for the past 12 hours." She explained teaseingly. Sasuke simply groaned.

sakura smiled. "Well I'll just leave you to _alone_ then." And with that Tsunade was gone.

Sakura shifted positions uncomfortabley. "Um..Sasuke-kun...why would you do tha-" She was interuppted by Sasukes lips meeting hers.

She was shocked. 'OMG...' sakuras thoughts trailed off.. Sasuke looked at her. He smirked happily. "You really are annoying." He said.

Sakura was confused. "But thats what I like about you..." He said and sealed it with another kiss.

"Haha. Very funny...Uchiha Sasuke-kun." Sakura said. "As are you Sakura-_chan_" He replied. 'And now I understand why Naruto calls her that. it rolls off the tongue.' He thought.

The next day...

"CANNON BALL!" Naruto yelled as he jumped into the pool. Splashing Everyone. "YEAH VACATION ROCKS! BELEIVE IT!" Everyone sweatdropped. (I cannot believe I added that.)

Just as Sakura and Tenten were about to come out of the pool. Neji and Sasuke nodded to each other with an evil (in a good way) smirk

They pulled their girls back into the pool and went under the now bubbling water. (Its part hot tub duh! If you thought of it the other way eww)

They both pushed the girls under and kissed them. (I dont know why but it is actually funny in a way I have had my share of underwater kisses. (i cannot believe just said that)) The girls were shocked as they pulled into the two boys. (neji-tenten sakura-sasuke you-dumb!)

When they rose. Kakashi and some of the other boys whistled. "Now now you two dont get too horny in fornt of us. Keep it PG." Kakashi said.

Sakura and Tenten blushed madly. Sasukes and Nejis faces flushed. (BAD THOUGHTS BAD THOUGHTS! STAY OUTTA MY HEAD!)

Maybe Naruto was right... "Vacation rocks." Sakura said happily. "Vacation does" Sasuke replied.

_Awww how sweet. And they all died afterwards..NAH I AM JUST MESSIN WITH YA:) _

_In the words of Bugs Bunny and All Looney Toons_

_**THATS ALL FOLKS! **_


End file.
